Talk:SonicFanonCentral Wiki
LOL I think I overexaggerated with the Introduction.--'"God gave us 2 hands, arms, eyes, ears, legs, and 2 feet. But 1 heart so that we may find the other"' 03:14, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I think it's juuuuuust right. ^^ we're trying to be alot more friendly and positive than the old SFW, so an introduction like that's perfect! :D 16:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that was me. ^^; White Star Line 16:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Might wanna fix a couple of those dead links Light. ^^; White Star Line 20:07, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I know, I was just taking a break from the Editing page. ^_^;--'"God gave us 2 hands, arms, eyes, ears, legs, and 2 feet. But 1 heart so that we may find the other"' 20:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. ^^ White Star Line 20:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Holy $h!t, there's already more than two hundred articles on the wiki- ..*ahem* Anyway, I'm here because I stalked you guys here decided to find the wiki. That's how I roll- --Vhat am I now? An oddly-colored chihuahua, you say? Kesese~ 19:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC) If you'd like, I think Memph can move your pages for you. All you need to do is replace the pics. ^^ Wait...I'm being stalked? ._. White Star Line 19:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) HOLY CRAP, HOW'D YOU END UP HERE?--'"God gave us 2 hands, arms, eyes, ears, legs, and 2 feet. But 1 heart so that we may find the other"' 19:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) It appears that our little project is showing capability in being found. Celestial if you want me to move your pages I can do so. [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 21:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *ahem* Faelan noted me about the wiki. And thanks for the offer, Memph, I appreciate it, but I see this as an opportunity for me to start over with my pages.--Vhat am I now? An oddly-colored chihuahua, you say? Kesese~ 00:30, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ahh I see. Ok then ^^ The best of luck to ya! I can't wait to see what you bring. [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 01:29, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Definately not anything special. Samara was the only character I planned to bring over, but I might decide to add Sunny to the list. Possibly.--Vhat am I now? An oddly-colored chihuahua, you say? Kesese~ 01:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC) My,my, my... Well, a new SFW that promises to be politically and socially better than the original Wiki, while also promoting higher quality content? I must say, I like this idea. I have a question: Does bad content include recolors? [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 01:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Recolors will be frowned upon on here. I would like for users to at least use furry doll makers and the sort. Other then that recolors will not be really taken seriously around here and most likely deleted. As for the page if it follows the standards and policy that this site asks for then that page will remain intact. If need be we will provide a link to the furry doll makers. I want this site to be professinal and clean and recolor pages does not help that goal. Now if it is a troll recolor page and it is made to be a recolor. I can look over that as long as the recolor is.... tolerable. That is my personal agenda but if White and Light feel against what I have to say then I will discuss the matter with them. [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 02:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that's good. You need to encourage Users to make their own art. Crappy or not, original art will help the overall quality of the articles that are created on here. Maybe I'll give this place a try, then. Maybe. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 02:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Exactly! If a user wants to become a good sonic artist then they should take the time to practice. Of course the art will look bad at first but what is drawing without a few crap pieces? I myself began with cruddy art and eventually got to where I am today. Granted I am not a master of the trade... but I am proud of my art pieces and I want other users to find a way to obtain that pride as well. Recolors will do no such justice. It is merely a painted canvas smeared by someone elses paint. [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 02:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I hardly ever call any art I make good, but at the very least it feels better than just creating character articles without having at least one picture to show what they look like. And you're right, practice makes perfect (which I honestly need to do more since I'm pretty lazy about drawing) and there shouldn't be too much shame in having just a few not-so-great looking pictures to start off with. You're also right about the recolors. Personally, I'm neutral about recolors (some people who make them are actually little kids who either do them for fun or just to get themselves ready to do real art because they may not be confident in their skills yet. Other people, they don't really have such okay and understandable excuses, and those people shouldn't be allowed to make articles with recolors because they're just being too lazy about their work), but on SFW I've seen a little too many for my tastes and it kinda ruins my expectations of the site's overall quality. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 02:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) A new SFW. I already like it. This is my new 06:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Other Sonic Continuity Content Now that it comes to mind, I have a serious question about the content that would be allowed on here: Will Archie/SatAM-based content be allowed to be made here? I'm not sure how many of you are familiar with the Archie Sonic comics Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe, but seeing as how I like the vastness of Archie's Sonic continuity, I was wondering if it'd be possible to include such content for Users who have an interest in the stuff. As for Sonic the Comic-based content, you're gonna have to talk to someone who's actually read those comics and have them explain things to you, or just check out some of the other Sonic Wikis for more information. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 14:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) A very interesting topic. *thinks* You seem to know your continuities and the sort. Would it be possible to gain assistance from you in this said matter? Also I see you have potential to be an admin in this site. Would that be of interest to you? We could really rely on your experiences and knowledge of the sonic verse. I could bring this forth to my collegues and hopefully make it happen. Of course only if you are interested in the becoming a guard and collegue for our new site. [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 15:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I can offer some assistence. Just ask me whatever it is you'll need to know and I'll tell you to the best of my ability, or link you to sources that cover specific information better than I can (such as Mobius Encyclopedia). I'm a regular reader of the Archie comics, but even I don't have every single thing about it memorized, so just keep that in mind and make use of other people who know of the stuff. As for me being an Admin, can I be allowed to demonstrate my abilities and behavior as a normal contributor first so everyone will be given a fair chance? I know that how you decide to do things is up to you, but I don't think it'd be a good idea to show people that you'd be willing to promote Users just by how good they can talk alone. It might raise some eyebrows. So as a start, I'm going to incorperate some of my character articles onto here and participate in community blogs and forums whenever I'm on the site and do so for a certain amount of time. If you and your collegues still feel like promoting me to an Sysop by then, then feel free to do so. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 15:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) (smiles) Very nice you said exactly what I wanted to hear. Ok then I will be watching how you walk as a user first and this goes for all the other users. Well then I hope you fully enjoy being a user here and expect me to ask of your assistance from time to time. I will say this, I am highly impressed at your wisdom and I hope that others will soon take notice in it as well. [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 15:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll try to help out whenever, and if, I can. Wisdom in a community means nothing if no one heeds or follows it. If no one who's experienced in something is getting people to listen to their advice, then clearly it won't be needed unless the Users themselves put the wisdom in question into practice in order to show it's quality. If it does nothing positive to the community, then it isn't wisdom, it is lies. Basically what I'm saying is if my so-called "wisdom" as you put it does nothing to help improve the overall quality of the site's content and community, then you shouldn't continue to seek it. I can talk big and fancy all day, but I believe actions speak louder than words, so don't think of me as wise until I decide to actually show it through my actions. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 15:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) (nods) Agreed. I must not be making a great first impression but I tend to like to put users up. Do not think less of me for I have my own actions and agendas that I want and need to put in. *sighs* So yeah on a lighter topic it is very nice to meet you and I hope to see you back up your words with actions. I too shall be doing the same but in my own way. [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 15:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) It's nice to meet you too. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 16:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to interrupt, but if Gen needs any assistance with the Archie-based content, I would be more than happy to help. I've taken quite an interest in their series over the past few years and am a regular reader as well. Of course, you don't have to accept my offer if you don't need it. I just wanted to let you two know that I have my own fair share of knowledge, and I'd love to help out in any way I can. E-113! Code name: Xi 01:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) SFC Logo Has anyone gotten around to designing a logo for this place? If not, I'd be willing to make a design or two. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 18:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I would like to see what you can draw up for the logo. So sure go for it. *smiles* [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 18:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll start whenever I get in the artistic mood. Since this is a Sonic site, would you like to see blue in it? [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 18:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well we are trying to be the opposite of Sonicfanon so maybe black and red like shadow? [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 18:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... One idea I have is to make some kind of rainbow effect, but I think that may look silly. I can make steel-looking black and white colors too, since they're both neutral colors. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 18:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Try th steel looking black and white. I believe it will fill the motif we have here much better. [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 18:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Do you want the text colored, or steel? [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 19:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Colored so that it offsets the neutral coloration [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 21:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Any color(s) that is(are) preferable? [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 00:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Can we make our own characters on this wiki, including the ones ones we currently have on SFW? This is my new 00:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes you may, Hedge. Okay, thanks for the info Light. This is my new 02:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC)